Carry Me Home
by FourDauntless98.junebug
Summary: Not yet over with CHAMPION? So here is a fanfiction that I think might happen after the events of CHAMPION! :D Rated T to be safe! Hope you enjoy LEGEND fans! ;)
1. Chapter 1: Day

**Since I just finished CHAMPION, a day after its released...**

**I know that it really makes me cry. That ending... it is really PERFECT! And I don't want to see it end, not yet. That's why I'm writing this fanfic. I want their lives to continue this way... :D**

**Hope you like it!**

**And about my other LEGEND fanfic, sorry but I'm trying my best to make both at the same time. It's just that I have hectic schedules as of now! .**

* * *

_My walls are crumbling down _

_I hear the firing sounds_

_You're in my thoughts tonight_

_- Kait Weston, 'Carry Me Home'_

**CHAPTER ONE: DAY**

I wake up from an unexpected dream. My mind seems to be playing tricks with my own thoughts and of what I clearly know as of now. The only thing that really troubles me is how time flies so fast.

I know deep down that I've already overcome my greatest fears. I've lost Mom, Dad and John for unknown reasons. I know that it may be cause by the Republic but who is the very one responsible for their death is something I don't want to know as of now.

I hate the Republic, yes. But whatever fault they have in the past is something that have already healed in time until now.

I remember every memory of my childhood, every piece of it. But the moment that I woke up in that hospital bed ten years ago, I can feel a deep scar in my heart. It is like it was ripped open and the feeling was gone. And until few hours later that I gain consciousness, a Republic girl with long dark hair tied up in a high tight ponytail and eyes of brown with gold flecks enter in, asking me if I do know her.

And all the reply I've given her is that, _Should I even know you_?

For the briefest second at that point, I wanted to return the words. I shouldn't even ask her about it. I know at the back of my mind that, I know her. Sadly to say, I just don't know if the thought that I have that moment is something I wanted to unveil and know.

Maybe it was just a hypocrite thought at that point.

Yet, I've been observing her very carefully at that time. I saw how she flinches and keep her feet stable to the ground as if anytime at the duration of our talk, she'll faint and feel her legs vanish below her. I know that I've done something that I should take back.

Yet, can she hate me for that?

I just simply don't know her.

And when she leaves with a simple nod, I know back then that there's something about her, a fog too dull and blurred to figure out what's it.

I vow that the next time we meet, I'll try to lift that fog out just to know what she is to me.

Today's dream is odd.

I haven't had another dream or nightmare since the past ten years because there's nothing to worry. But for this day, it is indeed troublesome and leave me thinking.

In the dream, I saw a girl with dark locks of hair, tied neatly in a high ponytail and we're together. In that dream, I could tell that she is my girlfriend. And we did something. We kissed each other on that scene.

And that's when it ended.

I would admit to myself that I've kissed a lot of girls back then. I know. But for the past ten years, I haven't, even a single one. It's just that everywhere I look or even if I just stare at a certain girl around my age, I seem to think of another one. It's like a spitting image of that _girl_ seems to blend in with the one that I just look at.

I glance at Eden and I made a silent thanks for a minute when I noticed that I didn't wake up Eden who is sleeping soundlessly and peacefully on the bed next to mine. It's been ten years as well that I've been here in Ross City with him. And today, our arrival back to Los Angeles is expected by the whole Republic.

I am to be with Eden there. Permanently. Since my medications were finally all done and Eden is hired for the Engineering position in Batalla.

Eden is all I have left and I won't even dare if I'll lose him. That's why, where he goes, I go, and vice versa.

I get up from my bed and walk-in to the simulation room, a cylindrical corner on every room around Ross. Counting this time, this will be my second time to walk-in and use it again.

The same voice echoes when the door silently close. "Welcome to the simulation room, Daniel Altan Wing. Your current virtual score is 1,295. What can I find for you, Daniel?"

The first time that I've arrived here with Eden in Antartica, I know that it takes me some months to get used with the voices and simulations and the numbers appearing in every item and in every person's head. They are like digits that appears just above each thing around. When you do something good, you earn points. And when you don't, you lose some as well.

And also the first time that I use the simulation room is a _nightmare_. I've conducted a research about the Plague that takes ten years ago as well. It's when the doctors seem to let me know what is behind the plague that I'm forced to swear to myself that I'll never be in one again. I've seen pictures and read articles that involved it and I really don't want to share what I see to anyone. It's like if I try, I'll just remember them again on how I really saw them.

But would it hurt again this time if I try to run a search? Of course, with a different topic of search this time. But the question is, what is the thing that I _want_ to search? Is there something any interesting thing to learn and find out?

Maybe, I can search about who I really am. Given the fact that there might be things that I have lost, the memories that were gone the moment I woke up again ten days ago. Maybe… it may even involve the same _girl_ as well.

"Daniel Altan Wing," I replied, softly.

In a matter of seconds, the room starts to be filled with floating images. Some pictures show recent pictures of me with Eden here in Antartica. But most pictures are… strangely new to me.

One example is the criminal record of a guy named 'Day'. I don't know him. I don't even think that he is related to me… is it? Another is a guy with long blonde hair, face dirty with grease and dust, standing across a huge crowd of people. And the other is, the same long haired guy with the Elector and a girl with dark hair tied in a high tight ponytail.

I stare long enough at it for the system to say automatically, "In this picture, Daniel Altan Wing posed with Anden Stravropoulos, the current Elector Primo of the Republic of America, and one of the Princeps-Elect in training, June Iparis, ten years ago before the war between the Republic and Colonies happen."

Seriously?

The long blonde hair dude is me with the Elector?

This is a joke.

But then I remember. Ten years ago when I woke up, the same girl enters in my hospital room to ask if I've known her. In today's dream, the hair of the girl I'm with and kiss has the same shade and style as hers.

June Iparis…

_Who are you?_

* * *

**Reviews please!**

**This chapter happens before the Epilogue of CHAMPION...**

**Remember that CHAMPION and the characters in were created by Marie Lu. I don't own the characters! :D**

**Hope you like it and reviews! Reviews! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: June

**The real inspiration of this fanfic, 'Carry Me Home' is a song made by Kait Weston of the same title. I swear that the song really reminds me of Day and June that's why I write this one. I also don't want to see Champion end... not yet.**

**Well, I have a crush with someone and he knows it. My friends call me June because they say that I should try to audition as June. . I don't know if they're just kidding me. But maybe... I don't know. And when I asked him if I call him Day. He told me that it's all up to me. Then he says that, "Everyday just reminds me of you. Every waking moment is a new twenty-four hours and everything's possible every tick of the clock." That's when I say that he is really Day. :D**

**Another thing is that, I've been so HAPPY, VERY HAPPY with all of the REVIEWS! I love you all for following and writing down your thoughts! :D LEGEND fans unite! ;)**

**Hope you like this second chapter! **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: JUNE**

Today is my twenty-seventh birthday. I don't really have any plan what to do today. All I really wanted to do actually is to visit my brother's grave again as usual, and share whatever happened for me since my last birthday.

I mostly cry when I try to narrate things. Especially the one ten years ago. It is the biggest and saddest part ever that I did let him know things.

What I narrated on that year?

A lot of things that I don't want to forget.

First of all, I let Metias know that I've grieve on the first year that I celebrate my birthday without him, celebrate a day of his birthday without his presence, and even got to celebrate his death anniversary. Even on that time, I still can't let myself believe that he's gone. He's already nowhere around this planet for me to embrace again and for someone to take care of me if ever.

I know for myself that living for fifteen years with his existence is a big and drastic change when he is already gone from the plane and face of the world. But in either case, I never felt that I'm alone. I never feel that he had gone. It's actually the opposite—I always feel that he is safe and keep me safe as well.

The other thing that I shared with him on that day, well probably every year as well is what happens with my own circle. When I say it that way, the topic is about my relationship status. The hardest one is the first year of course. When I got to share things about me and Day, even though I know that Day doesn't remember anything about me in the first place.

The biggest thing that I revealed on that year to him is how I encounter a miscarriage. It is hard to reveal it to him when Metias got to live as a captain trying to find Day and try to eliminate him if ever he got the chance. For him to learn that something happened between me and Day, it is like seeking for more of the trouble.

Just a month that Day and Eden flew to Ross for both of their medications to continue, I just learn that I'm pregnant with Day's child. It hadn't been long as well, two months later after learning that I lose the baby.

Maybe it's still better that way. Even if I got to give birth with our child, the baby will never know who his father is. He'll never have the chance to acknowledge Day as his father because Day will never know as well that something happened between us. Even if they met one day, I and Day met again, I won't be able to tell Day all about it. He just don't know me.

That's it. He doesn't know anything about me. All those feelings are gone, ten years ago.

And even if it is hard to let myself believe that that's how things work, I know that I've made the biggest sacrifice. I am condemned with grief and fear that I'll lose him that I uttered a very desperate prayer to a much powerful power above all of us. I still remember the words that I did mutter that causes things to end this way, I guess.

_Please, I beg You, let him live. I am willing to sacrifice anything to make this happen—I'm willing to do anything You ask._

Maybe, Day forgetting about me is the thing that I've sacrificed in exchange for him to live. Guess, it's for the best as well. Everything that Day wanted to forget will always resurfaced the moment that he continues seeing me and especially as long as he loves me.

Now that his memories about me were gone, maybe we can both find our own paths in the future. And if we cross once more, then there might be really such thing _as_ fate.

I've seen the news streaming down that Day and Eden is expected to return today in Los Angeles. It had been ten years since they have been gone. I keep myself updated about Day's progress in Ross. I always try to be always in touch with everything he does. And from those simple researches, I can finally see Day smiling as genuinely as I first saw him. Maybe much happier than I'll ever do see him in case he still has memories of me.

I can tell that there's nothing troubling him. Nothing haunting him. No problems trying to eradicate his existence and plan to continue living. He is just like the man that is so innocent and so bold to continue holding his head straight onto the future he wanted for him.

He became a man that he always wished to be and supposed to be, if I just didn't try barging in on his way.

I've spent a long time narrating things with Metias for this year, just like the first year. But still, like Day who loses almost his entire family just because of me, I know that I need to move on as well. If Day was able to live a happy life, trying to cope in with reality, I know that I could as well.

I received a call from Tess where we plan to celebrate my birthday today with Pascao. They've been together already. And I'm happy for her. I know that she was once very angry or maybe jealous with me because Day is in love with me and Day just treats her as a sister. But now, she's very open. She has a heart that has always been open with her feelings to everyone. She has a heart that I always envy from her because I could never have a heart like hers.

I was really already late with the time that we agreed to meet upon. I moved fast by the train station, so afraid that I'll be ahead than any passengers and was almost walking on the next block when I just passed by two people, relatives as I can tell with their features. Their features were familiar that I don't need to take a very large part on describing them.

I can clearly say that they were the ones that the whole Republic expects to arrive. The two person that I least plan to meet—Eden _and_ Day.

I didn't stop even if we just come across each other. Until _he_ calls me to stop.

_He_ does catches up with me and when I hear his voice calling, "Hey", I just forget how to breathe and make a mental note to keep my breathing steady.

Day is dead, but Daniel _is_ alive. He is Daniel now. Day may be gone, but I've _known_ him as Day.

And he will be forever and always be _my_ light.

* * *

**Reviews please!**

**This chapter was based on the epilogue of CHAMPION, the start of it actually...**

**Remember that CHAMPION and the characters in were created by Marie Lu. I don't own the characters! :D**

**Hope you like it and reviews! Reviews! :D**

**See you all again in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Day

**I received so many reviews and followers of the story! I really love you all! :D**

**So there are reviewers that were asking me about things... well, don't worry, I so love you that I'll explain them on the next chapters. For now, you can read this third chapter!**

**Remember Day's dream? Of him with a girl and they kiss? Well, my very own Day telling me that as well, exact details to me, is another inspiration for the start of this story!**

**Here is it, chapter three!**

* * *

_When I'm lost and so afraid_

_And my world just won't behave_

_You're in my thoughts tonight_

_- Kait Weston, 'Carry Me Home'_

**CHAPTER THREE: DAY**

The girl that I and Eden just pass today… It just sink into my mind for seconds before I realize that there's something on her that I can't explain. It is not just a normal familiarity but… there's really something about her that I want to know.

I finally stops and catches up with her. Eden didn't try to stop me, really so I didn't even care if he would.

I called out, "Hey!"

She then stops and she seems to freeze for a while.

I walks slowly and stood in front of her. When I took in the details of who she is, I realize that she is someone that I've already known. At the back of my head, I could remember that I've once know her. We're so close before. When I woke up first in a coma and suffers hallucination in the first week… it's been her. But whatever we did at that time… it seems to be still clouded with a very deep fog.

"Excuse me," I started. "Have we met before?"

"No," she replied softly. I can tell that she's trying to keep something from me. "Sorry."

It's then that I frown.

I would like to tell her that she's not a really good liar. She may be able to lie to the world but never to me. I take on her details slowly—dark brown hair tied up in a high tight ponytail, and eyes of brown with gold flecks.

I sighed and then runs a hand onto my hair. "Oh, I'm sorry to bother you, then. I just… You look really familiar. Are you sure we don't know each other from somewhere."

I then concentrate to take in her face. She has something to say. Her hair, her eyes, her face… there's something really behind those…

_That dream…_

"I _have_ known you," I muttered like I am only talking to myself. "A long time ago. I don't know where, but I think I know why."

To play safe, it's better to say that it was a long time ago. I can't give her the creep and let her know that she is the reason that I wake up last night in sweat and tears, jolting me awake like a nightmare, because she is there with me on that certain dream…

_She_ is the girl in that dream…

"Why, then?" she asked.

I laugh as I moved closer to her. She was starting to blush and I can also feel that I am as well. "I'm sorry. This is going to sound so strange. I… I've been searching for a long time for something I think I lost."

"It's not strange at all," she replied with a tint of a shy smile slowly creeping on her face.

I smiled then at her. I can't help myself not to admit it that I _think_… I like her. There's something about her that makes it so easy to neglect any negative thoughts to run on my thoughts. She's like a pure light of positive ideas and feelings. "I felt like I found something when I saw you back there. Are you sure… do you know me? Do I know _you_?"

She stops for a while and seems to be thinking too deep with her thoughts. I can tell that she's calculating.

I've known a girl once in a memory. A girl that is very perspective with what's going on around her. She is also intelligent and doesn't dare to risk herself in front of others, she has a very good sense of justice to think of what's fair and not, and my memories about that girl, seems to be gone with the wind.

She then answered, avoiding my gaze, "I have to go meet up with some friends."

"Oh, sorry," I says and then clears my throat before adding, "I do too, actually. An old friend down in Ruby."

"Is your friend's name Tess?" she asked, like there's some hidden hesitation on her voice.

I smiled at her, trying to hide the shock on knowing that this girl that I dreamed off last night and just coincidentally meet on here was also on her way to meet up Tess, also a friend of hers. "You know her," I told her instead of asking.

"Yes," she replied softly. "I'm having dinner with her tonight."

I then tries to stare at her longer. It took me long and tedious seconds to see something on her eyes.

I know the familiarity were with the dream about her. But then I see something. It's like I can see the past or future on her eyes. There were the faint expression of sadness and love when I stare at her. And behind those closed feelings, I can tell that those two things are meant for me to see.

"I do remember," I say after a long awkward silence, I guess. "It's you."

"Is it?" she asked me, bewildered for a while.

"I hope to get to know you again," I assure her, softly and gently. "If you are open to it. There is a fog around you that I would like to clear away." I smiled and then reaches out a hand.

She had linked her hand with mine and at that moment, I felt something really strange. I've felt this hand before, I've _held_ this hand before. The touch of her hand is so familiar against mine. My instincts are trying to give in and my mind is rattling for a move. I'm thinking of kissing her now but that's so indifferent of me.

_Eden is watching_, I assure myself. _He should have been spare about anything if it happens_.

But, really… her skin is something I already have felt against mine.

Instead, I just keep my smile much wider and says with relief, "Hi, I'm Daniel."

She closes her eyes and tries to much my smile. I can see something onto her closed lids. It's like there are tears starting to form on the corner of her eyes. _She knows who I am_. "Hi, I'm June."

In an instant, I remember… the picture in the simulation room. That's the other thing, she's June Iparis.

* * *

**Reviews please!**

**This chapter was based on the epilogue of CHAMPION...**

**Remember that CHAMPION and the characters in were created by Marie Lu. I don't own the characters! :D**

**Hope you like it and reviews! Reviews! :D**

**See you all again in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: June

**So many reviews, so many follows and favorites... I so love all of you! I really do and now, I'm starting to make my own timeline for the next events that will happen for Day and June.**

**If you have any idea or if you want the story to go onto this and that limit, just write it down on the reviews! I really love all of your reviews, whether they are to be positive or negative! :D**

**So, Chapter Four as promised! **

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: JUNE**

Day's wish was fulfilled.

_Finally,_ I thought for myself. _His wish on how we are supposed to meet just happened._

As I held his hand on mine, he didn't shook hands with me. He just stare at me very attentive that he'll notice any simple shift on my movement. I know at the back of my mind that until now, he doesn't remember me fully. And I don't know if he'll be able to do so, but there's nothing wrong to hope about it, right?

"June…" he started. To hear my name that pass from his lips brought me in edge to cry because of happiness. For ten years, I haven't heard him calling me by name. Well, I guess, for ten years, he also didn't think or even mutter my name even for once.

I waited for the next words that he wanted to let me know but I just see him close his eyes slowly and tighten his shut on them. It's like he is fighting off something from view or he is just trying all he could to remember a past that is long gone on his memory. Maybe not gone, but buried deep until the very bottom of the soil, erosion caused a new layer of rocks that cover that past times we had.

"You're June Iparis," he continued solemnly and open his eyes. "Am I right? A Princeps-Elect in training ten years ago if I clearly remember."

"Well, yes," I answered. "But I didn't continue that training. I know that I'll never be very good with life in politics."

Day nods slowly and let go off my hands. He brushes his hair again and I caught sight of the paper clip ring that I had given him when he does. "It seems like I'm too much aware of your presence but you still haven't known me fully. We could start getting to know each other, you know?"

_I don't need to. I know every single thing about you. If you want to ask me about you, like when's your birthday—_January 3, 2115_. Where do you previously live? _Lake sector._ Who are you ten years ago? _Well, you are the most wanted criminal of The Republic of America._ Why? _Because you are a threat of a rebellion that the government fears. _How do our lives collide? _I thought at first that you were the one who killed my brother that's why I haunt you down. _And what cause it?_ I lead the soldiers onto your family's door, your mother was killed in the process, Eden was brought to the labs, and John was taken behind bars, all the efforts were done to lead you out of your hiding place. _Then, what happened?_ You were supposed to be executed, but I lead you to safety because I learn that you weren't the one who really murder my brother. But again, because of me, John replace you to face the firing squad.

That's how I had changed your life to something much worse and will haunt you forever.

Day then holds my hand. It's not any type of affection. It's really not holding hands because it was only him that has my hand on his. He urges me to walk on the direction of Ruby where I, Tess and Pascao are to meet to celebrate my birthday dinner on one of its café, just near my apartment actually. "Come on, you got to trust me, darling. You don't know how easily I can let girls hang out with me."

I started walking with him, his hand's hold on my hand is so tight and assuring at the same time. I glance at Eden who just smiled and follows just behind us. "Really? Probably, you have dated a lot of girls ever since you learn how to charm them."

He laughs. "Actually, in a very uncertain and strange way, I know that I've kissed a lot of girls already but for the past ten years, no one seems to pass my _standards_. Maybe because, buried deep down on my very own memory… if you don't know I lose them ten years ago as well, I know that there's this certain girl that I truly love. I really did. And maybe, just maybe, even if I can't remember who she is really, I know that she's the only one that will really make me happy."

Even if I want him to know everything, who that girl is… that it was me that he is trying to remember… I just can't bring myself to let him know about it. I'm not like other girls around my age that will try every single thing that they could do just to grab the attention of boys just to be able to get married before they reach thirty.

Day shot me a smile at my direction. "My name's Daniel Altan Wing if it seems to trouble you."

"It really didn't trouble me at all," I answered.

He then glance behind him as we walk side by side. He stops and ushered to Eden to acknowledge him of his presence. "By the way, June, this is Eden, my brother."

Eden glances at me. His eyes were bright blue like Day even behind his glasses. He smiled at my direction. Actually, it is really not a smile. It is filled with sadness or apology, I guess. "Hi. It's nice meeting you, June."

I try to blend in with what's going on. I can't just say Day that I already know his brother. Instead I replied, "Likewise, Eden."

Day then turned to me again and started walking with me again. "Actually, we're about to stay here with my brother. Maybe for forever if possible. We just return here after ten years being in Antartica. I guess, it's really good to be home."

"I can then say, a welcome back to you, if that's the case, Day," I replied.

_Wait a minute… Did I just call him…? Day?_ _Crap…_

Day gives me a side glance. Confusion was clouding his face and I can say that he really didn't hide that emotion of surprise very well on his features. His grown features leave imprint of his old self. He abandoned his long blonde hair to something much shorter and ideally much perfect on him now (though I would really prefer him as the long haired guy), and the imperfections that I guess will remain forever on his eyes as long as he lives were still visible and present. "Did you just call me… _Day_?"

I swallow hard and tries very hard to meet his eyes. "Did I?"

"Wait, you really just _did_ call me 'Day'?" he insisted but I didn't sense the rising tension on his voice.

I breathe in and out and then mentally warn myself that I'll regret calling him with that name.

I'll slap myself once he's away from me already… but I don't want him to leave now that he's back. I don't want him to be gone away, far from _me_, ever again…

"Yes," I admitted. "I guess the _nickname_ just suit you, you know?"

He surveys me for a while.

_He'll be mad_, I told myself. _He'll walk out and say how crazy I am to give him a nickname right away in a _first_ meeting. The only problem is that, this is our first meeting _after _ten years, but beyond those ten years, we've known each other already._

"So Day is it then?" He asked, "Like, 'everyday'?"

I remember Day's words when I asked him about his street name. He says that: _'Each day means a new twenty-four hours. Each day means everything's possible again. You live in the moment. You die in the moment. You take it all one day at a time. You try to walk in the light.'_

But then when I let him be reminded by those words, at the time that I learn about his terminal illness, he says that: _'Sometimes, the sun sets earlier. Days don't last forever, you know.'_

Yet, now here he is. He'll remain. His _legacy _will last forever.

I waited for him to continue. I am about to lose hope that he'll say that he won't allow me to call him with the that _nickname_ that happens to be his street name when he was a criminal until the time that he reaches the glory of the Republic ten years ago.

Then, Day nods with understanding and flashes me a smile. "I like it," he answered. "It's like you try walking in the light every passing day."

* * *

**Reviews please!**

**This chapter shifts to the very end of CHAMPION...**

**Remember that CHAMPION, the LEGEND TRILOGY and the characters in were created by Marie Lu. I don't own the characters! :D**

**Hope you like it and reviews! Reviews! :D**

**See you all again in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Day

**My reviewers and followers, I so love all of you! :D**

**But actually, I will keep up with this rule on myself. I promised that I will only post a new chapter when I received seven reviews on the updated chapter. I'm sorry if I need to made this rule because I really wish that I would hear a lot from you and your ideas... :(**

**Never mind, I'm so happy to share this new chapter with you after some days because I... I AM SECOND IN OUR RANK! Though, I'm still aiming for the first, second is still a big accomplishment for me and I must maintain it if I really wished to be the Salutatorian of my graduating class...**

**So when I may not be able to keep up the rule above with some delay of a day or two, then please bear with the fact that I need to keep up my grades...**

**Okay, so here it is the fifth chapter! :D**

* * *

_I've waited so long_

_I hope you know I'm strong_

_I've waited so long_

_- Kait Weston, 'Carry Me Home'_

**CHAPTER FIVE: DAY**

She calls me Day. Which is just fine with me.

To begin with, I know at the back of my mind, something is starting to be cleared. It's like, I've heard that word before. Of course, it is a very common word in the dictionary and language of people. But for the word 'Day' be called and used as a nickname… it just brought back things. They were still blurred but at least, I am confident that that memory wasn't buried too deep to be forgotten already.

June and I walks side by side, Eden walks a step behind us. I don't know why but when I try to steal glances at him, he has that smile at his face. I don't know what his expression means. But if I'm to read it, I would want it to be stated like: 'I'm so happy for you, brother. To find the perfect girl to be with you until the very end.'

It hadn't took too long as well that we reach our destination. We've come by a small café at Ruby sector. I immediately notice Tess on one of the tables. Another person, a man was with her. I heard that his name was Pascao according to Tess.

"Daniel!" Tess called as she stood up from her seat and runs towards me to give me a tight embrace. She had grown up to be a pretty and respectable woman after ten years that we last met. Her childish voice had worn off and I could say that she is still open to everyone.

"Tess, it's so good to see you again," I replied.

She then let go off me and glance at Eden. "Hi, Eden," she greeted with a wave and a huge smile plastered on her face.

Eden looks up at her and just nods with a smile as well, as a greeting.

"I find a friend of yours on my way here," I started, acknowledging June's presence.

Tess glances at June and at the briefest second, I guess I saw Tess' expression changes to sadness. But it was all in a blink of an eye, like I'm just imagining that it happened in the first place. Tess then sat down and June smiled at her as she settled beside Tess. "Actually, I asked June if she won't mind if I would invite you and Eden."

I smiled at her and then look at June who seems to pay no attention with what we are talking about. I then sat down beside June, Eden next to me and beside him is Pascao.

June glances at my direction for a while before turning to look at Tess. I can see June's cheeks starting to flush bright red. I don't know why, and I don't want to think that I was the cause of her blushing. Although I can say that, I can be selfish with that simple thought in mind. Because I can honestly tell and admit it now in myself and to anyone that June is different from other girls that I met for the past ten years. She's build up like iron and stone but she's still vulnerable and fragile… and I like her.

"We don't really get to celebrate June's birthday because she was mostly busy when this day every year comes. And I know that she won't really mind having you two here, right June?" Tess stated and then turns to June.

It took me some seconds before Tess' words processed in my mind. "Today's your birthday?!" I asked surprisingly as I turn to look at June.

I can tell that she was surprised to see me react that way. She slowly look at me and I can tell that my reaction just causes her to blush more. "Yes."

Eden then greeted behind me, "Happy Birthday, June."

"Thank you," June replied solemnly with a shy smile.

"I should have known," I muttered to myself.

"What?" June suddenly asked.

I then glared up at her, fast enough, I fear that she caught up with my words and say that I'm attracted to her and all I will wish of her is to kiss her so badly and end up bedding her. But I certainly don't want to end her birthday night that way though. If something like that is going to happen, wherein I'm very sure that won't happen, well at least… I'll give her something that is worth remembering.

_What am I thinking?_

In my mind, I shake the thoughts away. It won't lead to that. I need to set my boundaries as a guy, you know. "Nothing," I blurted out with a shake of my head. "Happy Birthday then, June."

"Thank you, Day," she replied with a faint but charming smile on my direction.

Why does every expression of hers and every second that pass wherein I would look at her directly just make me fall in love with her more and all over again?

Silence stretch out forever the moment that the orders had arrived, there's a chocolate cake, a singing of a 'Happy Birthday' song for June and when she closed her eyes to blow the candles, I could see contentment on her face. It's like her greatest wish on her past birthdays had finally come true.

Maybe it was just me who remains silent. I am too much caught up with things to understand and know. And every time that I will try to speak up, it will take me full courage to do so, because the words were hooked up when I just catch a glimpse of June on my peripheral vision.

I didn't even realized how fast time had passed that it was already about eight o'clock. We've been talking, or maybe… _they've_ been talking—June, Tess, Pascao and Eden since the past hour.

"Thank you very much for celebrating my birthday with you guys," June told us, finally cutting me from a very deep hallucination, I guess.

Tess gives her a smile as well as Pascao. Eden then says, "It's really great having a time to be reunited with you too as well, June. It's your birthday and it's much fun to celebrate it with people that are close to you. I guess, Daniel also spends a very good time."

I immediately blurted out when Eden gave me a look. "Yes, I do. And I really wish you a very happy birthday, June. I hope our presence had brought you at the very least fun and somewhat perfected your day."

She smiled shyly at me and just keeps herself quiet.

Pascao then fakes a cough and nudges me on my arm with his elbow. "Hey, Daniel. I guess, we better get going."

"No, Daniel will walk June home!" Tess stated.

I and June turn our head on her all of a sudden.

"Well, Pascao got to take me to my apartment. It's already late at night. It's so improper for a girl to walk home on her own, you know?" she added.

"I got to go with them," Eden suggested as he gives me a wink. Before I know it, the three of them already left the café and it was now only I and June sitting beside each other, the desk in front of us filled with empty and unclean dishes and glasses that was cause by our simple celebration.

It takes me a minute before I can finally react and let all Tess and Eden's words sink in. I don't even know how to make June feel better and now were left here on a very awkward silence. I just hope that I can at least brighten up her mood.

I finally clears my throat and turns to face her. "So, should we get going as well?"

June faces me and I see a faint hint of sadness and at the same time _want_ on her dark eyes. "You don't need to walk me back to my apartment if you don't feel like doing so, you know? I can go home myself."

"Yeah, I could just leave you right here now and then. And wait for a news to spread across the Republic that a certain girl named June Iparis had gone dead or missing," I started. "Yeah, Tess is right. I should walk you home."

"I'm all grown-up, Mr. Wing," she replied. "Besides, you may not know how I can beat any person out there that I won't even doubt if he deserves to have a broken neck the next day and barely breathing."

I pointed a finger at her. She looks at that finger of mine with curiosity and I finally say with a smile, "I guess, that's the very reason that I can't let you go on your own. Because your skills or self-protection seems to sound like a dilemma on my case, Ms. Iparis."

She finally smile, even though it was just a faint smile, I could tell that I love seeing her smile like that. It brightens me up. Her smile is like the beautiful radiance of moonlight, all clear and innocent but the passion and feelings behind that smile is full of warmth and heat of the sun.

I stood up from my seat, run a finger on my short blonde hair and offered a hand at her direction. "So should we go then, Ms. Iparis?"

June brightens up her smile that I thought she'll laugh at me. She took my hand and at the second connection that I have with her palm, I began to have feelings of a secret urge burning inside me and I wanted it to be gone… but it is so hard to contradict that feeling.

When she finally stood up and my hand around hers, I instantly flashed her a much wider smile. "You got to know something about me, Ms. Iparis, every girl in town seems to haunt me down. And you can trust me to be gentleman, even in my lively endeavour to keep you company, you can trust me to be—" I immediately cut my words abruptly.

She turns at me for a while and asked, "'I can trust you to be?'"

Instead, I sighed faintly and smiled again. "You can trust me to be someone you wish to be with, darling."

* * *

**Reviews please!**

**This chapter happens after the events of CHAMPION since the previous chapter (Chapter 4)...**

**Remember that CHAMPION, the LEGEND TRILOGY and the characters in were created by Marie Lu. I don't own the characters! :D**

**Hope you like it and reviews! Reviews! :D**

**See you all again in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: June

**You don't know guys how much I really love all of you! 3**

**I'm posting this new chapter today because you don't know how great you guys really are. To say the truth, including the guest reviews, I received eleven chapter reviews for the previous chapter and I am really happy on how I just keep you all thrilled, if that's the case! I just hope I did! :D**

**But actually, starting January until the start of April, I'll be really busy. There's our school intramurals, JS Prom, Foundation Day, Baccalaureate Mass, and of course... GRADUATION day!**

**I'm pretty excited with it but then... I'll miss my very own Day... :(**

**Oh well, I really suck in action but there will be more, I can promise to come. So if you'll ask me what's the inspiration of the latter part of this chapter, it's because I'm already memorizing my lines for our shooting with our Class Prophecy and also in our Filipino movie project with Dr. Jose Rizal's second novel, ****_El Filibusterismo_****. Wherein I got to play the male lead (remember, I'M A GIRL!), named Simoun. About this character and story, I'll just discuss it on the next chapter! ;)**

**So here's CHAPTER SIX! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: JUNE**

It is really awkward for Day to walk me home but I don't want him just to let go all of a sudden. Even if my mind is telling me to let him go and I walk home myself, I can't just bring the words to flow and tell him it directly.

I know that the right thing to do is for me to let go. It should be me who should do the first move. The only problem is that, I can't bring myself to do so.

I missed just being with him even in this simple walk down the streets at night. I missed being so close to him and on the circle of his protection.

He even told me that I can trust him to be someone I wish to be with. He just didn't know that I don't need to think so because he is all I wanted to be with and no one else.

I remember how I even break up with Anden years ago, making it firm and sure, a conclusion that I don't know if I'll regret it or not—there's just no hope for I to love him back the way he wanted me to do so. I don't want to play with his feelings, that's why I know that at that time Anden deserves to know the truth. And even if I know I'll hurt him, he needs to hear it from me directly. Before issues starts to spark around the Republic and even say that I'm just using him.

I shake the thoughts of Anden away. What matters now is that I'm with Day now.

_Day is dead_, I keep the reminder in myself. _The one you're with now is Daniel_ not_ Day._

But he agreed with my choice to call him 'Day'? So what's wrong it. I know what's wrong: Day is different _from_ Daniel. Day is the boy who grow up and survive in the streets for five years, lives in the slums as long as his body could manage and ever since he was born, never remove his worry over those he cares about, and will always carry a pint of hatred against the government, becoming a barrier or glue to keep the people of the Republic and the Republic itself together and intact.

And now that those memories of him had gone, who then is Daniel?

I finally break down the silence that have lingered longer than I even know. I asked plainly, "You've kept quiet during the dinner celebration of my birthday. You haven't spoken a single word after greeting me. Are you thinking of something? A girl back in Antarctica, I suppose."

Day finally looks at me, curiosity looming on his handsome and matured face. Though his hair is now short, I don't know why I can still see glimpses of his long hair. It's like a ghostly effect that flows behind him. "A girl back in Antarctica?" he repeated and shakes his head. "I've never dated anyone for the past ten years."

"Why?" I asked. "You have good looks you know, boyish charms that could attract any girl in Ross city."

He smiled at me. "You just don't know what happened I guess, that's why. Except with the fact that I lost every short-lived memories of mine before the past ten years."

"Well, I'm sorry if I wasn't in Ross to find out how you are doing there. I'm not a stalker, you know?"

It was on my last statement that he laughs. Compared to the last time that he does, Day now laughs and smiles whole-heartedly, without any trouble to think of, no fear clouding his eyes and no sorrow being his burden to carry on his way to the future waiting for him.

"Did I even suspect you to be a stalker?" he asked with a charming grin.

I smiled back at him. "Nope. But it seems like you're about to prefer that I should have. In order for you not to spill your history of what happened in Antarctica for the past ten years."

He sighed for a while and runs a hand on his hair again. "Actually, life in Ross for the past ten years is like a normal routine. Nothing really strange to share, I supposed. I spend most of those ten years taking medications, entering doctors' rooms to check over any improvements, and even some psychiatrists' consult in any case that few of my memories will start returning back. But I seldom have reminiscent of those that I've lost. And you'll find it weird that my first question to them is something they can't explain to me."

"And what's that?" I asked, intrigue with how he states his last statement.

He looks at me for a while and looks ahead, straight and like he was deep in thoughts. "The question is… how life was for me before I arrive in Antarctica, or to be specific, what are the things that I need to remember and regret that I've lost them."

It struck me. Even though his words seems to bring tears to well up in my eyes, I just gulped in and nod at him. I don't want him to see that his words make a very huge impact on me, wherein we are supposed to be at least, just acquainted with each other.

Day then stops walking and I halted as well. We are 50 meters away my apartment building when he seems to notice something. He glance and look at me in the eye. There's something that he wanted to say, a communication through the eye. And on the way that his eyes seem to be much more alert and ready, I already sense it.

The moment that Day reaches out for something behind him and immediately aim a pistol gun at his left, I also did the same. My gun was securely placed on my holster.

"We seems to have a guest," Day stated calmly and in my peripheral sight, I can see that his lips are starting to curl into a menacing grin. Now it appears like he is more of a predator than the calm Day I used to know.

I then give him a look for a while before saying, "Seems like he is late with the party."

A few seconds had passed, the street is nearly empty. The light post by the corner of the street (three meters away from us) and the lights on my apartment building and of the moon were the only radiant energy sources that illuminates faint descriptions of where we really are.

Day's senses has been right to find it out even I distract him with my questions and let him narrate few. He is much trained with things that has to involve events like this than me.

Of course, since he was ten years old until he reach the glory of the Republic, he is the boy from the streets who trained himself to be watchful and always alert in any case that things will lead him to a trap to get caught by the government who had cause a lot of misfortunes not only to him, but especially to his family. And again, I need to keep myself steady because it just again remind me that I cause him _those_ sorrows.

Another reason that I _really_ need to let him _go_.

"Whoever you are," Day started, loud and calm. "Show yourself."

Even if I don't want to question Day's authority on having a weapon now, I guess that it won't matter already if we are both to be killed.

It's just in time that a figure, a silhouette of a hooded person make its way to the center of the light post by the end corner. Since the shadow that it will cast was positioned to where he is, his features are hard to identify. But on my place, I can say that he is about 6'2" tall, build up but his figure suggest that he is at least, a little bit lean, and he stands with his weight equal on both feet.

"Make yourself known before I don't dare to have you get shot," I called as honored as a commander I can be. "And you won't really want to be dead before you even know it."

"Your debts are yet to be paid," a manly but teenage voice was heard. I glance behind me for a while to see if someone is behind but no one.

The guard standing on post of my apartment building seems not to care at all. I calculated it in my head, we are at the very least 50 meters away.

I even think of urging Day to run away with me to my apartment but I'm a commander of the Republic now. My life is to be in battle and running away is just the work or act of a coward.

"Day…" I muttered under my breath and I don't know why I can feel myself shudder and get taunted by the unknown man's words.

_Your debts are yet to be paid._

What debts? The Republic's debts against the Colonies? Patriots? Antarctica? Or other federation or countries around the world? Or maybe, for the man to haunt us and taunt us with those words… for the first people to choose (since I haven't heard any news or words that there were other threats), is it also possible that those words were meant for either I or Day, or for both of us?

But before I can figure it out and neither I nor Day was able to shoot right away our common target, I hear Day grunts and the sound of _swish _when I see the hooded man accelerates on us too fast and swings a leg at Day's chest, kicking him hard on the torsos. Day falls back and I block the man's way to cover up Day and give him some time to stand his ground again. I try to aim and block his coming attacks, but he is fast, _very _fast. He sends a foot on my hand, throwing the gun far away from my reach and punches me on my right jaw.

Day was back on his feet and gives the hooded man a direct hit on his jaw and swings his leg beneath the man's legs, causing the man to fall over for a while before tumbling to stay upright again. It happens in a blink that Day was about to strike the man down with his fist aiming on the man's torso, when the strange man immediately caught it and for a moment, I see the flash of a steel metal straight razor on the man's hand. And I hear Day screams when I notice blood falling by Day's arm.

The young man has one hand gripping Day's right arm, now bleeding tightly and grip it harder. He leans closer to Day's ear and whispered something.

Before I could even gain my consciousness and fights the vertigo struggling inside my mind, the man was already gone and Day slowly leans down on the nearest wall of the building next to us.

"What debts are yet to be paid?" Day asked as I collect our guns and slowly walked to him. I saw how his arm is totally bleeding. "Is the peace treaty between the Republic and the Colonies aren't still settled since the past ten years?"

"The peace treaty is doing well. If there's any problem, And— the Elector, will tell it to me immediately," I answered, panic is slowly rising even the tension of the fight is already gone, and I and Day were haunted by words that regards debts that are yet to be paid.

"You know what he told me?"

I looked straight then at Day's eyes this time. His blue eyes are darker on the night. The imperfection he has on his eye is still present, his ocean blue eyes seems to devour me but now it is very clear that he is in pain due to the cut. "What does he told you?"

"He told me that, they need me," he stops for a while and corrected himself, "They _need_ us."

_What? Who are they? Why do they need us? And why are _our _debts still unpaid? If they need us as Day had said, why would they wound him and give him such a very deep cut in the arm?_

I reach for my handkerchief and thankfully it is red that we can easily fool the guard by my apartment in any case that he'll notice that I'm with Day. He didn't let me surround the handkerchief around his arm, instead he just covers it and with the use of his other free hand, he presses it down to at least, stop the bleeding if it will come to bleed more.

"Come on," I urge him softly. "Let's get that clean up in my apartment. We can talk more about this encounter when we're finally settled in getting that injury of yours look at with first aid."

* * *

**Reviews please!**

**This chapter happens after the events of CHAMPION since Chapter 4 under June's narration...**

**Remember that CHAMPION, the LEGEND TRILOGY and the characters in were created by Marie Lu. I don't own the characters! :D**

**Hope you like it and reviews! Reviews! :D**

**See you all again in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Day

**Again, I'm back to tell you how much I really love your reviews! Your reviews really make me want to cry. And this chapter, I hope you enjoy this one. It is completely irrelevant for I (maybe) but June and Day could forget thinking about the attack for a while, don't you think so?**

**A guest review from** _RandompersonXD_ **makes me laugh when I was told that the fanfic seems to be like Marie Lu's writing! Gosh, I don't know how to react in that! I'm an author as well, if you won't know. I'm currently in the process of having my first five series in sale. I started writing that series when I was 9 years old and finished it last year (13 years old). And we aren't that rich actually, but expect it on sale one day! :D**

**From** _Wearebooknerds _**who seems to be very interested and excited every new chapter, as well as** _Sakuraligh_ **and other guest reviewers. One even asked me for a kissing scene.**

**And to **_TheWomanWhoCodesAndWrites_ **thank you for sharing your thoughts with every chapter!**

**By the way, I might be busy this week because I have a scheduled shooting for next week. I'll spend this week maybe to memorize and got to know my role better. One is for our "Class Prophecy" and the other is for "El Filibusterismo".**

**With "El Filibusterismo", I'll played the male lead, opposite to my gender, Simoun: formerly known as Crisostomo Ibarra in disguise, left dead at the end of the first novel ****_Noli Me Tangere_****. He has resurfaced as the wealthy jeweler after thirteen years. He is known to be called as the 'Black Eminence' or 'Cardinal Moreno' because of his social class with politics now—controlling most of Spain's government officials and friars. To hide his identity, he comes up with a pseudonym, sporting a beard, blue-tinted glasses, and a revolver. he is considered to be of mixed ethnicity of an ****_Indio _****(Filipino) and of a Latin American. He appears to be roughly around 34 or 36, given the idea that Ibarra could be around 21 on the previous novel. Fueled by his mistreatment and sufferings at the hands of the Spaniards and his fury at Maria Clara's fate, Simoun secretly plans a revolution to seek revenge against those who wronged him.**

**By the way, would you also add to your review if ever, what do you think of my character as Simoun? Do you think he would succeed in the revolution he wanted to happen?**

* * *

_So carry me home_

_The place I belong_

_Baby I know there's something beautiful_

_- Kait Weston, 'Carry Me Home'_

**CHAPTER SEVEN: DAY**

I and June ran off to her apartment just as we make sure that the one who attacked us… especially me is gone and out of our way. The guard stationed outside just acknowledge June and doesn't even dare to let me join June on her way in. We waited for the elevator for a while and moved to the seventh floor, where June's apartment is in.

She quickly reached for her keys and opened the door. She ushered me in and doesn't hesitate to close the door and didn't think of opening the lights. She hurriedly move passed me and told me to make myself comfortable. She moved to the kitchen and scrambles over something.

"You know that this is just a scratch and it won't be pretty bad after all," I assured her.

I hear noise by the kitchen wherein even in the dark room, I know that she is trying to find the first aid kit.

"You can open the lights, you know."

June didn't answer. She finally came out of the kitchen after some minutes, a first aid box on hand and held my other hand for me to draw close to her and sit down on her bed. "I wouldn't be needing the light, you think so?" She then grabs some bandages and ointments from the kit. "This would hurt, okay?"

I look at her hands and noticed a bottle. It was only when she poured some hot liquid that I instantly flinch in pain and realize that it is a rubbing alcohol. She continue to work in silence and didn't even bother to ask me at all.

"I don't want to be so straight-forward, okay," I started. "But I want to fill in the awkward silence roaming between us. It's good to know each other much better, do you think so?"

I feel her hands slowly stop before continuing and making up with the bandages now. I even try to look at her eyes and see the burning glow of gold on her dark eyes even in this dark room. The moonlight seems to create shadows on her window to the curtains and the other details of the room is hard to distinguish.

"Maybe, you can share something about you, June. Since you know my memory issues won't do the job on sharing anything at all," I told her.

I hear her sigh and finally tie a knot in the end of bandaging my wounded arm. She finally look at me and she caught me staring at her. But I realize by that time that there's something on her eyes. There's a certain familiarity that I can't distinguished yet and there's a beautiful aura with her soul that I wanted to learn.

"My past… I don't know, I want to forget most of it, that's why I envy you that you does," she started.

I try to give her an assuring smile. "But it's like you can control those memories that you'll lose. I know that there are also some memories that you don't want to forget. Maybe, your first kiss or first love or even your high school years."

She laughs at me whole heartedly. "You're funny, Day. My school life is much worse than those who can't go to school but wanted to. You don't know how much burden it is when you got to be accelerated and study in advance, making you the youngest from you're supposed to be seniors."

"Okay, so I'll remove the idea of school years as part of a good memory. I may consider it bad one. How about your first love. Guess, it's something most people won't really want to forget," I told her.

She looked pass me for a while before finally nailing her eyes on the floor. "I don't know if it is a good one or bad one."

"Why? Does the boy that you have crush on just flipped you off? Does he break your heart? You know that he needs to know that you are not worth it, and you deserve better than to be turned down."

She smiled at me. "I know that Day. I know. But it's just different… _our_ cases, you know. It was just that I lose my brother that I just met him. I cause him a lot of pain and still he loves me. I know that he did. And I don't want to lose him. But still…"

"Is he gone?" I suddenly ask. A certain urge at the back of my mind wanted to ask what really happen. And I really want her to know that it will be alright… since… What am I even thinking? I and June just met, I can't let it just slip off to the fact that I already love her. Maybe, just like? But love starts with simple infatuation, right?

"He's not gone," she replied. I can hear a faint voice of her breaking into sob. "He even didn't walk away. He just… move on, try to find another future as I find another one for me. And one day, I know that we'll cross each other's path again but in a different way. Very different from our very first meeting."

"How did you really met in the first place?"

"In a Skiz fight. He saved me. You know the rules with the Skiz fight, I guess."

"Of course. I've lived in the slum sectors before as a child. I know that dangerous game of bet. Even if I told you that I lose my memories, those memories where short-lived memories. Maybe memories a year before I lost them."

She nods at me. "It's chaos the moment that he throws a dust bomb in the field and reach out a hand at me. At that very instant, I know that he is very beautiful but I don't know him totally, until… I realized who he really is. We grow close to each other as we ran away from the Republic because I save him from them. And in a blink, things turned to move the other way. I don't know if the cause of us not ending together is because I'm born to the nobility, live and sleep with the elites of the Republic. And he, grows up in the slums, trying all he could to survive, and protected those he love with every bone he has."

"You know that I'm very popular within the slums before. Maybe I know him," I told her. "And if I met him, I'll make him remember about you. Do you want him to receive a punch next time?"

She sniffs and laughs at me. I didn't realize that tears are starting to fall from her innocent and beautiful eyes. "I know that you can't do that. And it is better that you don't know him. It's like you are someone to be feared by many. Your threats are so haunting and challenging."

I laugh. "You should know that about me. And you know that I hate seeing girls cry."

I didn't know what I was doing. But I just reach out to touch her cheeks and brush away her tears from her eyes. It is so intimate that I see her blush even in the dark. I just wonder if I'm also blushing. She just stays still when I run my thumb by the edge of her eyes to make the tears go away.

"Maybe, I really don't lose all my memories," I suddenly told her, softly and comforting. "The short-lived memories before I lose them, I mean." I moved closer to her and skims another hand at her other cheek that her face was now cupped on my hands. "You may find it indeed strange but I guess, I've already known you before, long back and I don't know who you are to me before. I just could say that I had dreams about you."

June just stares at me, quiet and listening. Calculating. _As she always did._ What? Calculating, as she _always_ did? Did I really just asked that question inside my head? What's happening?

"Would you be angry if I asked you if I could—"

And then I was interrupted. June leans closer to me and let our lips brush softly for a while. My hands caressed her face and I urged for more. She slowly pulls away for our eyes to look at each other for a very short duration of time, only milliseconds, I guess, before I moved much closer, pull her face to me and kiss her again.

It's at that time that I lose control. I can feel something tugging inside me to stop and be reminded that I and June just met and know each other. We aren't even in a very close and strong relationship still. But then, I know deep down inside me that, if there's something I wanted to do in this new life of mine even if I lose the memories that I may want or not want to remember, I can assure myself that I want _this_. June is different from any other girls I've seen and something about her makes me want to remember, make me want to know what it is about her that makes me fall in love with her so fast.

My fingers gently slide into her tied up hair and in an instant, I didn't realize that I've removed the tail keeping her hair in place. Her hair falls softly behind her and on my arms. She hold onto my arms and embrace me to fall on top of her. I lean down and kisses her throat and my hands slowly moving to keep them firm by her waist.

_What am I doing?_

But I didn't want to stop. I pulled away for a while to see her eyes looking at me. Her eyes were filled with want and need. I also want and need her now, so badly. I keep reminding myself that I just met June but I don't care. If things have to go the wrong way, it won't be between me and June. My feelings for her were so sudden that even I was so surprised to hear myself saying those three words to her that would instantly change everything.

"I love you, June," I instantly blurted out. "I don't get to know a lot of girls to be like you. Billions of people will come and past but I know that deep down inside me, no one will be like you. Let me love you, June. But you know that if you can't love me, and you still love the boy, you're first love, I can _easily_ let go." Those words were so familiar for me to say. It is like a script that I've memorized for so long already. It is a line that I've stated in a part of my life before. And that line is indeed perfect, I don't care because I can assure myself that my feelings are indeed true.

Something crosses June's eyes for a while before smiling at me and pulled me closer to her. Our foreheads touching and I feel her eye lashes by my cheeks when she closed her eyes. She muttered in the faintest voice that only I could hear, even I could barely hear and understand it if I'm not even listening to her and paying attention at all. But I did, that's why, it's not a mistake that I hear.

"No, Day. I love you." She then added, "You don't know how much I've already lost just to find that boy back. And now, I finally hear him say those words to me again."

And that's all that really matters. My question of who is the boy and who is June Iparis in my life. It finally breaks me down and I lean down closer to her to kiss her again.

* * *

**Reviews please!**

**This chapter happens after the events of CHAMPION since Chapter 4 under June's narration...**

**Remember that CHAMPION, the LEGEND TRILOGY and the characters in were created by Marie Lu. I don't own the characters! :D**

**Hope you like it and reviews! Reviews! :D**

**See you all again in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: June

**I really hope to update as early a day after I last updated because I received more than seven reviews but I'm really sorry, I only did update NOW!**

**Actually, I'm totally beat up today that I think I should update tomorrow but I know that I owe you guys! :D You don't know how much I really love all of your reviews! It really makes me happy and very elated whenever I hear something from you.**

**It is a rush, right? The previous chapter? I just don't know how they'll move actually, to admit. I need some sort of distraction after the encounter.**

**By the way, the trailer for our class movie project of 'El Filibusterismo' ****_might_**** premiere on the end of February or start of March. Don't worry, I'll keep you updated! ;) You don't know how much excited I am to portray a male lead again, as usual... I even didn't got to play a female role even though I'm really a girl... Well, my decision though. I would be the really mysterious Simoun. And it is also a worth to read, it gives you the thrill if Simoun will succeed or not. I just hate the fact that I'll be forced to put on some mustache on my face! :D**

**Oh well, Chapter Eight... answering **_TheWomanWhoCodesAndWrites_ **question on the review for Chapter Two. ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT: JUNE**

I know that what happened between I and Day is so sudden. It even caught me off guard but sometimes, even if I know for myself how bold and strong I can be. I let those defenses fell away from me until I was completely vulnerable and unaware of how things are becoming.

And really, I don't even think that I will be completely lost all them at once.

I don't doubt even for a second if I'll kiss Day. I've been waiting for so long. And I _need _him in my life again. I've suffered much. And I can see the torture that the view of me had cause Day to remember what I really am for him.

We've been this close ten years ago. The first time was just how things are now. It happened here really in my apartment, on the same bed together for one night. Wherein Day is very unaware if I love him but I assured him. I love him so much that I can't help him at that time. In short, I can't help him because that will mean that I have to let him go. And I don't want to see him _go_ away from my life and be gone.

* * *

The last time that I've kissed Day before this one again is ten years ago as well, two weeks after Day had woken up from his coma. I know that I shouldn't. I know that at that time, it is all his hallucinations.

That memory is all fresh in my senses. I came to his hospital room to check over him and bid farewell. That is around twenty hours, tomorrow at seven, he and Eden will depart to Antarctica to continue both of their medications. But sadly, he was already asleep when I enter in.

The room is silent and dark. The only light comes from the windows that illuminate the moonlight, with the curtains brushed on the sides. I really don't intend to stay for a very long time at that night. I just wanted to see him one last time and even talk to him if ever. But he is asleep.

That's why for a long moment, I just let myself cry by his side and memorize every angle and feature of his face. I watch how handsome he is with the light of the moon radiating on his pale skin, his dirty white-blonde hair becoming snow white color, and his closed eyelids that beneath them were his beautiful blue eyes with the other carrying an imperfection because of the government's experimentation on him. And I make a note on the rhythm of his breathing, on how his chest rises and falls when he breathes, reminding me that he is really alive but I always wonder if his heart is beating for something worth it? Is he alive just to let me know how much he loves me or how he really forgets about me entirely?

I brushed my tears away at that time and was about to leave, only to feel something stopping me. And I slowly look back to find his pale hand clutching my wrist. The paperclip ring he has around his ring finger is faintly scraping my skin. It looks like he is hallucinating.

I saw his eyes half-open and hear him mutter very softly, "I love you, June."

At first, I don't want to think that it is just a dream. I want to think that he still remembers me. The only problem I have is that, the moment that he was fully awake again, he'll forget about me.

The hold on my wrist becomes tighter until Day sat up and blinks his eyes once and twice. He pulls me with so much force towards him that I instantly fall on bed beside him. At least, if he is dreaming now, I can say that I am still the cause of his dreams or _nightmares_ if ever. I wanted to stay right there and let myself fall. And I did.

Day's arms automatically surrounds around me. His dreaming figure seems like his romantic and gentle side when he is with me. He softly whispers behind my ear. "I don't want to see you cry. I don't want to leave you alone. I just wanted you to be here with me. June, I've loved you. And I love you. And I'll love you until the very day that I stop breathing." He stops for a while to pull me closer to him. His hands firmly around me that don't want to let go. Our torso touching and we're so close. "You are my past, present and future, June. You'll always be a part of my life. _You are my life_."

He suddenly pushes me aback on bed and he was practically on top of me. His eyes roaming around me, clouded by a fog of dream filled with his memory of me. And I know that now he must be thinking that I might be part of his dream as well. Day's words also brought tears on my eyes. And I don't want to ruin the moment. He leans down wherein I can feel his breathing in my cheeks. My arms pulling him closer to me until I gulped in and we shared a kiss again.

It was just another night.

I don't know if I need to be happy or sad at that time when I woke up with his arms surrounding me at around four in the morning. Our clothes lying down on his hospital room's floor, the same way it had been on the first night on my apartment. But this time, it was I who woke up first.

I first look at Day's sleeping figure and remember that for him, what happened last night is just a dream. He'll not know or remember me when he finally woke up again. I gave him a kiss once and try to fight back my tears as I scramble to put on my clothes, arrange my hair, and with a last look at him, I leave him then alone on his room.

It pains me when I got in my apartment only to take a bath and be with Anden at Day and Eden's departure to Antarctica. And when I finally shook hands with Day before he leaves, I didn't realize the familiarity he has on me. He clearly doesn't remember anything that happened. And for him and I to think of another future for each of us, I guess it's better that way, though.

Even if I need to carry the pain alone because I remember what happened.

* * *

A month later that Day was gone from the Republic, I've got the early signs of pregnancy.

It was really Anden who first notice how tired I have become. I've always told him how I wanted to be excuse with meetings and conferences because I am very tired. I also have headaches that I don't even know how to explain what the cause is. I even didn't realize that twice I've fainted in my apartment. I'll just wake up again lying on my apartment floor with Ollie looking very worried straight at me when I do. I even throw up every food that I take in for breakfast during the morning. It happened three days straight and at that time that I missed my period.

I've been so worried that I can't came up with whatever possible conclusion it could be, not having the topic that I might be pregnant on the list.

I just don't want to believe it but when I shared those things to Tess, she asked me to try the test and got it positive. Only having Tess to ask me if Day is the father and I can't hide the truth from her, do I? She just asked me how it happened. That's why I shared what really happened a month ago.

Two months later, I lose the baby.

My little reminder of Day… _gone_.

But I've tried to forget about it, thinking the hardest truth.

I and Day weren't really meant to be for each other.

* * *

**Reviews please!**

**This chapter happens after the events of CHAMPION since Chapter 4 under June's narration...**

**Remember that CHAMPION, the LEGEND TRILOGY and the characters in were created by Marie Lu. I don't own the characters! :D**

**Hope you like it and reviews! Reviews! :D**

**See you all again in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: Day

**Even if I really wanted to update last week, I wasn't able to find a chance to do so. I've been very busy with the creation of our Thesis and Research that's why. But I'm so glad with all of your reviews. And always remember, that I all so loved you! :D**

**Kindly take note that even if I try all I could to give in or post a chapter with at least few grammatical errors, I'm so sorry but I don't have someone to read it first and edit it for me. So please, just bear with me and for you to know, English isn't really my native language. I'm a Filipino, much trained with Tagalog. And you don't know how willing I am to write this fanfic in Tagalog in any case.**

**You know, guys. Another very perfect song for this story except for ****_'Carry Me Home' _****by Kait Weston, is ****_'Magkabilang Mundo'_**** (English: Opposite Worlds) by Jireh Lee. **

**Well, by the way "MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE!" This new chapter from DAY is my gift to all of you my dear and adoring followers, readers, and reviewers! I'll be very happy to hear new things and thoughts from you! ;)**

* * *

_Carry me home_

_The place I belong_

_Baby, I feel like I am on my own_

_So carry me home_

_- Kait Weston, 'Carry Me Home'_

**CHAPTER NINE: DAY**

I don't know what I am doing.

I just fall with a sudden and unbreakable potion. I know that I'm being paranoid by the idea. But then, I can't stop. I can't let my urges to rise and stop me at the same time. Everything I know is like they were meant to be like that.

And I know that it must be on this way.

The moment that my hands touch June's skin, I suddenly feel a repulsive response. It's like, the idea that our skin makes impact is a long history. It's like it already happened before.

Yet, again, I assured myself, I've got a very long history back then. I only know a few about how my life was before I lose them.

And June's words…

_'No, Day. I love you. You don't know how much I've already lost just to find that boy back.'_

At first, I don't know who she is talking about. I even have to admit that I feel jealousy rushing in my system when I hear her say those words. But her final statement just make it much harder to accept what I am thinking and what I really thought of.

_'And now, I finally hear him say those words to me again.'_

I know that I've already met June before. But what troubles me is that I haven't even told anyone that I love them, except… her.

* * *

The moment I woke up, only to find out that it is just four o'clock in the morning and finding myself on June's bed, I try to steady my breathing. I try to think why things have been so familiar.

What's with her that makes me think that she is so special, that ended me to decide on sleeping with her on the very first day of our just meeting?

But maybe… I allowed myself to give in because it wasn't really our first?

I notice June still sleeping beside me. Her sleeping figure is so innocent, so dream-like and beautiful.

I then trailed down my fingers slowly that lines her spine, moving upwards to reach the base of her neck. I then surrounds my arms around her waist and plants a kiss by the side of her neck, before burying my face against her back. I took on her smell, her fragrance is trying to make me remember when is the last time that I smell that kind of perfume, to whom did I?

_I wanted to remember_, I begged myself. _But how?_

When June glance at me, I can see a familiarity. When she is all collected, I don't know if my brain is playing tricks with me.

Before I know it, I've fallen asleep again.

* * *

The next time I woke up, June was already up, fixing herself in front of a mirror, dressed in the black robes of a commander. She noticed me stirring from sleep, still naked with only the white soft blankets passing by my waist and to my legs.

June turned to me with a smile. "Good morning, Daniel."

I slowly sit up and when I blink few more times. I noticed how strange to see her wearing a military uniform, though I know that I've saw her wear a uniform like that before. But not as a commander's uniform. This one is indeed really, unsettling and reminds me of another woman who also wore those clothes.

Something at the back of my head aches. I got to see visions of another person wearing the same attire June is wearing now. Her read hair and menacing smile in front of me when I'm in mercy.

I grunt.

"Hey, are you alright?" June asked me as she moves closer to me on bed. She sat down beside me and her hand is placed just above mine.

"No, I'm fine," I assured her. "I just got some visions of few memories, I guess. But it's now gone."

June then nods at me. "Guess it would be better if you wear off the sleep away from you." She then stood up and about to go back in front of the mirror to continue smoothing down her hair.

But I immediately reach out and grasp her hand. Stopping her firmly and she immediately turn to look at me. I know that I caught her by surprise. "Hey, I got to ask you with few questions if you'll allow me, June. Please, I just really need to know because it's really unsettling me. You see, I don't know why I let what happened last night happened. If you could tell me, just let me know."

"Daniel, I'm sorry but—"

I pull her closer to me that she frantically falls to sit down beside me. She's so close that I can feel my breathing becoming faster and her cheeks flushing to a blush. "_Please, June_. Just answer one question, who are we before I lose my memories?"

* * *

**Reviews please!**

**This chapter happens after the events of CHAMPION since Chapter 4 under June's narration...**

**Remember that CHAMPION, the LEGEND TRILOGY and the characters in were created by Marie Lu. I don't own the characters! :D**

**Hope you like it and reviews! Reviews! :D**

**See you all again in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: June

**Just wanted to stop by and greet you 'Happy New Year!' :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to: TheWomanWhoCodesAndWrites**

**Thanks to all the reviews, follows and favorites! I'll continue to love all of you for more surprises on 2014! :D 3 **

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN: JUNE**

_"Who had we been_,before_ I lost my memories?"_

Day's sudden question is like an atomic bomb, an avalanche that drops and collides with the ground, causing a great shift.

I suddenly feel some tug inside me. I don't know what it is but it is so hard to admit that it isn't there, to neglect that I can't feel anything.

I wouldn't really feel like this if it hadn't been for the questions, right?

A part of me wants to say: _Go on, June! Tell him that you were together, that you cared for each other, that each of you was willing to give up everything for the other's safety, that you were about to be parents! That he could have been a father but then it ended some months after he left!_

But the greater part of me says: _June, tell him as plainly as possible. You passed each other one day and became comrades to build a government that you both wished for. Or, better, you hunted him down because you thought he had murdered your brother._

Even though both of those are clearly correct, the latter seems to be so irrelevant. It will open those old wounds that he has managed to get over with. And I don't want him to walk away from my life after knowing what pain I have caused him in the past.

"Hey, June," he suddenly says. He touches my forehead and then my cheek. "You've gone so pale all of a sudden." He lowers down his eyelids and I notice a pang of pain passing through him, making him look so sad. "I'm sorry. You know, I really want to know what I was ten years ago. I want to at least remember you. I told you already yesterday, right? You seem very familiar and I know that I've known you, yet everything is clouded by fog."

"You don't need to apologize," I blurt out. "I should be the one to say how sorry I am about what happened last night."

I see Day stiffening and then slacking back to lean on the cluster of pillows. "There's nothing to be sorry about. I was the one who lost control actually." He looks away and I thought I notice him blushing a little. "I guess, it would be better if I go now. The Elector wishes to see me as early as possible today."

"For what?" I suddenly ask. Immediately I close my eyes and look away, because I notice him sitting up, almost brushing off the blankets.

I turn away from him, my back against him and I can feel my cheeks heating up because of embarrassment.

I hear him laughing a little as I wait for him to walk in the bathroom. I wait for him to reply but all I get is the sound of the water from the shower. I am about to ask him again when he replies through the sound of shower, "Some propaganda works as usual."

"As usual?" I ask as I move on to the dresser to continue combing my hair.

"Well, what do you think the politicians want from me?" he asks.

I sigh. "You've got a point there. Of course, they'll want you to _endorse_ your support for them."

"That's what I'm trying to say, sweetheart," he replies with a little bit of pride on his voice. _So like the old Day he's always been._ "I get to be their most famous celebrity now, spared from a poor life, because they know how influential I can be."

I am all done tying my hair the usual way when the shower stops and I hear him scuffling onto something. I wait for him to walk out of the bathroom door. When he does, he is only wearing a towel around his waist, his short blonde hair still dripping with shower water.

He notice me looking. He smiles at me and brushes his hand through his hair. The paper clip ring that I gave him those years ago catches my attention. He is still wearing it. And it makes my heart skip a little with the simple thought that he still has it and hasn't forgotten about it.

"What's with that ring?" I ask, trying to find out if he can at least remember its value.

Day's smile vanished into a surprise with my sudden question. He brings his hand in front of him and studies the ring on his finger for a moment before answering, "Oh, this? I don't know. It's just that I woke up ten years ago with this on my finger already and I can feel that it had been somehow important that I don't want to be apart from it."

_He values it much. And it's all fine with me that at least, it has a sentimental value for him._

"Guess, it was given by someone so dear to you," I reply with a smile.

He smiles sadly and then moves to gather his scattered clothes from the floor. Instead of watching him, I turn around to avoid looking at him. The faint rustle of pants pulled into place fills the silence.

I wait for him to reply but all I get is his calloused hands, brushing my arms. Even though I'm already wearing my Commander's uniform, I can't help but feeling the tingle of warmth and heat he causes. Every touch makes me too weak and on edge because I _need_ him so much. My hair brushes against his bare chest behind me.

"Maybe. Just look at how the Republic takes a good care of you and me," he remarks. His lips travels down by the locks of my hair and behind my ear. "_The Republic's Legend and Prodigy_." He then grows still and when he continues, his voice becomes so dead serious, "The Elector should know about what happened last night. I know that he won't let it slide easily."

"Yes," I reply, mesmerized still by how close we are and how intimate his embrace is. "He should know."

I'd almost forgotten what happened last night as he walked me home here, that brief encounter with the stranger threatening and warning us that our debts are yet to be paid.

"Will you stay with me?" I ask.

"Always."

* * *

**Reviews please!**

**This chapter happens after the events of CHAMPION since Chapter 4 under June's narration...**

**Remember that CHAMPION, the LEGEND TRILOGY and the characters in were created by Marie Lu. I don't own the characters! :D**

**Hope you like it and reviews! Reviews! :D**

**See you all again in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11: Day

**So sorry guys that I need to let you wait for two weeks before this chapter. I'm incredibly sorry. I've just been very busy with the all the school preparation as SC President with the Intramurals and the preparation for our TLE fashion show, then memorizing my lines as Simoun in ****_El Filibusterismo_**** with a male lead again, and with our Class Prophecy... **

**Well, if you remember before that I mention to you guys that I call my friend Day... so in the JS Prom... okay, we're Prom partners. So... it's not awkward and okay... never mind. Just shut up, now! :D xD**

**Here is the 11th chapter! Sorry for the long wait! But still, guys you were all amazing and incredible for us to reach 100 reviews and a lot of favs and follows. Don't forget to leave a review, so we can all share with the ideas and how this story needs to continue! :D**

* * *

_For all the thoughts the words unsaid_

_For all the night I'll lay in bed without you_

_Oh, without you_

_- Kait Weston, 'Carry Me Home'_

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: DAY**

Following up with what happened yesterday, I come with June to her work and meet up with the Elector of the Republic of America, Anden Stravropoulos.

Whenever I see pictures of him, I can see some sort of familiarity as well. Though it is very vague and it seems unreasonable, I can feel some hatred… _jealousy_, even, every time I look at him.

When June and I are already a few steps away from his office, I suddenly feel June's hand reaching mine. And I don't let go. Instead, I hold her hand, clutching it tightly as if I don't want to let go. I assure her with a squeeze. That's why when I receive an answer of squeeze as well from her, I try to catch her attention and give her a smile to assure her that it will be fine.

She tries to give me a charming and reassuring smile as well, although hers is hesitant.

"The Elector will be pleased to meet the two of you, Mr. Wing," a soldier dressed in a lieutenant's uniform comes our direction and salutes. "Commander Iparis," he continues, acknowledging June's presence.

June simply nods and I try to remain neutral with everything. And neither June nor the lieutenant dares to ask me why I've been so quiet and finally decided to act like a mute, given that I've just begun to get to know the soldiers in the Republic again after ten years of not being here.

The lieutenant ushers us through hallways, and at the very least possible, leads us to where the Elector might be now. He escorts us to the elevator and when it only leads us to another series of new hallways on the fourth floor, I can't help but getting bored.

If I'm given the chance, I'll just scale every floor of this building and find where the Elector is. There's more thrill, given the idea that I get to risk something. It just gives me the urge to try, you know? Even if I don't know why I have that sudden urge to do so.

The lieutenant immediately stops and salutes me and June. "The Elector is in."

June nods at him and dismisses him. She then knocks on the door.

When the lieutenant is out of our sight and gone behind the other turn of the hall, I turn to June and smile, "Is it really in your nature to make every soldier in the Republic scared of you?"

"It depends on how you see it," she replies, monotonous.

I sigh. "You even creep me out. But seriously, darling, seems like you get to knock me out so hard that I still fall for you all over again."

She suddenly stares at me, surprised and off-guard.

I thought at first that she will just let the subject go or maybe she won't mind if I say it so suddenly, like it's a common endearment. But she is surprised when I look into her eyes. It's like nothing happened between us last night, it's like it was the first time that she'd heard me saying it.

Well, I don't know, okay? Sometimes, my mind is just playing tricks on what I think. I just hope that my feelings aren't because I don't want to disappoint her. I want to trust her.

I want her to trust me.

"Come in," a voice says from the other side of the door.

Before June could grasp the door knob, I hold her wrist and make her look at me.

"June," I start. "I might never know who you were to me in the past. And we might never return to who we were ten years ago, if there's really a past between us."

Her brown eyes with gold flecks are boring into mine and I can see from her stare that she is begging me to remember at least even a few. I can't let her have it, if I will never be able to remember them fully. But I let her know that I'm willing to know. The only problem is… what if I can't bear those memories, once I remember?

"I just want you to know that I'm willing to know you much better in the future," I continue. I then lean closer and press my lips on hers for a few seconds before I feel her pulling away.

She steps backward and smiles sadly. "I just hope as well that we have the rest of our lives for that."

And even when it's painful how fast she becomes so composed and distant with me, she turns the knob and even I am not sure of it, I can see the sadness and longing on her eyes, clouding the authority and determination in them.

* * *

I walk into the room with June and we stop to salute the man behind the desk.

The man is probably close in age to us. He has dark wavy hair and green stern eyes. Well, he is how I always see him on his pictures posing as the Elector of the Republic—Anden.

"Elector," June states with authority, still saluting. And when she brings her hand down, I do the same.

Anden rises from his seat and looks at us for a moment, and then offers a handshake to June. "Commander Iparis." And then to me. "Glad to meet you again after ten years, Mr. Wing."

"Likewise," I reply.

"Have a seat please and make yourselves comfortable," he replies as he sits down on his chair. June and I sit down on the two opposite chairs across his table.

The room as I investigate it is like an ordinary room. The walls are plain, and colored steel gray. Behind the Elector is the wide transparent window that reveals the cityscape from the fourth floor of this building. And the only pieces of furniture inside are the Elector's wooden desk, his seat, and the two chairs that I and June are seated on.

"I guess we'd better start with a happy reunion, Mr. Wing," the Elector starts. "How are you after those years in Antarctica?"

I smile. "My doctors assured me that I'm doing well. My vital organs seem to be better than it was ten years ago. And I am planning to make my return here final, to stay here where I really grew up and belonged to."

"It's so good to hear that. Do you think so as well, Commander Iparis?" the Elector asks as he turns to June.

June, who seems to be comfortable, suddenly flinches when Anden acknowledges her. She nods and answers, "Yes, Elector. Mr. Wing could help us with the biological research team we have here in the Republic."

The Elector nods in agreement. "Yes. Yes. That's what I am thinking as well. And Mr. Eden Wing… I hope he too is doing great."

"Yes," I reply with pride. Of course, I am Eden's older brother. I am proud with every little accomplishment that my brother has. It is only a proof of the better future that is waiting him. "He is appointed to lead the engineering team here. That's why I am also planning to make our stay here for good."

"That's good to hear," Anden answers. "I guess, a banquet will be prepared to celebrate your return here on the Republic, Mr. Wing - including your brother's success. I hope you won't mind if we have the dinner tonight in a very short and sudden notice."

I notice June stiffening and I know that the Elector's decision of having the party so soon has also caught her with surprise.

I smile again. "I won't mind, Elector. As long as I can enjoy it."

The Elector smiles. "I'll make sure of it. Don't worry. Your propaganda on promoting the Republic's actions will be staged for later tonight as well, if you don't mind."

"Of course."

"Elector," June suddenly blurts out, having spoken only a few lines since we entered this room.

Anden and I turn to look at her. I, for instance, am surprised with her voice cracking in fear of talking. I don't know if it is out of fear or if she is still surprised about the banquet the Elector is about to hold.

"You need to know what happened last night," she adds.

_Last night?_

What happened last night?

We slept together in her apartment…

_No, wait. Earlier…_

We celebrated June's birthday.

_No. Too far… Oh, goddy hell._

I almost forgot about it.

"What is it, Commander Iparis?" Anden asks, worry slowly taking over his voice.

June looks at me for a while and then turns to Anden. "Elector, there's a plot to assassinate either Mr. Wing or I."

* * *

**Reviews please!**

**This chapter happens after the events of CHAMPION since Chapter 4 under June's narration...**

**Remember that CHAMPION, the LEGEND TRILOGY and the characters in were created by Marie Lu. I don't own the characters! :D**

**Hope you like it and reviews! Reviews! :D**

**See you all again in the next chapter!**


End file.
